Lo Inesperado
by Naanis
Summary: Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, ¿pero será eso cierto? La joven Videl encontraría la respuesta con quien menos se lo imagina.
1. Chapter 1

" _No sé cómo sucedió ni en qué momento, simplemente pasó y me enamoré, aunque no quiera admitirlo. El logró robarme el corazón, mi peor enemigo me robó el corazón."_

* * *

El nuevo ciclo escolar comenzaría en la escuela Estrella Naranja. Sería el último año para la estudiante Videl Satan, un año en el cual conocerá gente nueva y vivirá nuevas experiencias, quizá el amor, por ejemplo.

Finamente el día había llegado y las clases habían empezado.

—Parece que este año será el más pesado de todo — Se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, quien chocó con un chico desconocido.

—¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé? Iba distraído, perdóname… — El azabache se sonrojó ante lo sucedido —Mi nombre es Gohan, ¿y el tuyo?

—Soy Videl — Contestó un tanto molesta, realmente le desagradaba la actitud de éste. — Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero es muy raro y… sospechoso. — Pensó

—Un gusto, aunque debo ir a clases, ¡Nos vemos luego! — El azabache continuó caminando hacía su salón

Caminó con prisa puesto que no quería llegar tarde, mucho menos el primer día de clases. Al llegar, el azabache pudo notar que muchos de los asientos ya habían sido ocupados, por lo cual, tuvo que tomar lugar un tanto alejado del pizarrón. Además, no eran los grupos con los que había estado los años anteriores, este era un grupo nuevo. Mientras miraba a sus alrededores pudo notar a una chica de cabello muy rubio llamada Iresa, realmente llamó la atención de éste, pero no por su físico o algo parecido, sino por el color tan potente de su cabello.

—¿Mm? ¡Videl, hay un asiento por aquí! — La rubia saludó a lo lejos a su vieja amiga

La pelinegra se acercó y pudo notar la presencia del chico con el que había chocado en la mañana. ¿Realmente serían compañeros de clase? ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Era su último año y tendría que convivir con él? Le molestaba un poco por el simple hecho de que le molestó el comportamiento de éste, pues nunca había convivido con un chico un tanto penoso como lo era él. Sin embargo, tomó asiento a lado de su amiga Iresa y decidió "ignorar" al azabache.

—¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó la rubia, refiriéndose a Gohan. — Hiciste una cara de desagrado apenas lo viste, ¿acaso es porque es nuevo en el salón?

—No es eso, es sólo que lo topé hoy en los pas… — Fue interrumpida por su amiga. — ¡Hola chico nuevo! Soy Iresa — Tocó el hombro del azabache y lo saludó amigablemente.

—H-Hola, soy Gohan — Sonrió amablemente, causando un sonrojo en ésta

La pelinegra tomó del brazo a la rubia y la llevó afuera del salón, preguntándole por qué saludó a éste, de verdad le molestaba su actitud tímida. ¿Pero y después? ¿Seguiría desagradándole o las cosas cambiarían? Nadie lo sabe, sólo el tiempo decidirá si los sentimientos de Videl hacia Gohan cambiarán.

—¡No lo conozco! ¡Lo topé en los pasillos! — Alzó levemente la voz, asustando un poco a su amiga Iresa

—¡Tranquila! Es bastante lindo, ¿No lo crees? — Se sonrojó levemente y soltó una leve risa — Dices que no lo conoces, ¿Cierto?, ¿Entonces por qué te molesta que le hable? ¿Realmente te desagrada?

—Es sólo su actitud, es tan tímido y parece tonto comportándose de ese modo, tsk. — Suspiró molesta — Quizá le dé una oportunidad, pero ya notaste que no me relaciono mucho con la gente.

—Ni qué hacerle…— Rio y tomó de la muñeca a la pelinegra para hacerla entrar al salón — Vamos, sólo no seas grosera Videl. Recuerda, es nuevo aquí y es muy lindo — Suspiró al verlo y tomó asiento, el cual estaba adelante del joven apuesto

—Pareciera que soy el único nuevo aquí… ¡Que complicado será! No conozco a nadie y la chica con la que me topé luce bastante seria y engreída… — Suspiró un tanto preocupado — Sin embargo; esa chica llamada Iresa luce bastante amigable, quizá debería relacionarme con ella…

—¡Chico! ¿Estás bien? — Un grupo de chicos se le acercaron, debido a que era nuevo y al parecer, lucían más sociables que las chicas, aunque, cuando vieran cuán apuesto es Gohan estarían detrás de él.

El joven azabache estaba un poco distraído pensando en su nuevo salón y lo "complicado" que le sería el relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros, puesto que ninguno de sus viejos amigos se encontraba en su actual grupo.

—¡Hey! — Uno de los chicos alzó un poco la voz, haciendo reaccionar a éste — ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que una de las chicas te tuviera arrastrando la cobija — El grupo de jóvenes se presentó ante él

—Hola, soy Son Gohan — Sonrió de manera amable provocando un leve sonrojo a los jóvenes. Era tan apuesto que logró sonrojar a sus nuevos compañeros

Todos comenzaron a reír y a socializar con Gohan, al parecer era un poco tímido pero muy agradable, o eso decían. Aquel comportamiento hizo que la angustia del azabache fuera menor, pues ya estaba relacionándose y haciendo nuevas amistades. Y al terminar las clases, éste recogió sus cosas para después despedirse de sus nuevos compañeros, al parecer, no fue tan complicado socializar; pues los chicos habían sido muy amigables con éste.

—Que alivió — Suspiró aliviado y salió del salón de clases

—¡Gohan! — Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos proveniente del salón de clases

Era aquella chica rubia: Iresa. Al parecer quería socializar un poco más y motivarlo a hablar con Videl, a decir verdad, ésta sólo quería que su amiga socializara un poco más. Siempre se encontraba tan ocupada, estudiando, combatiendo el mal o simplemente no tenía interés en relacionarse con ciertas personas.

—¿Iresa, cierto? ¿Sucede algo? — La miró fijamente

—No en realidad, simplemente quería charlar un poco… — Sonrió y se le acercó para después comenzar a caminar a su lado — Al parecer estás haciendo amistades muy rápido. Eres muy sociable, ¿No lo crees?

—No del todo — Continuó caminando — Pero ellos fueron muy sociables, realmente estaba un poco preocupado por eso, por las amistades. — No soy tan tímido como parece, pero tampoco soy tan sociable — Rio levemente

" _Es bastante atractivo. Quizá a Videl le podría gustar, es un chico tranquilo y agradable, no sé cómo a Videl puede desagradarle este chico…"_ Se decía a sí misma la joven rubia mientras caminaba a lado del joven Gohan.

—Y dime, ¿Conoces a Videl? — Se detuvo por un instante y lo observó atentamente — ¡Es la chica más popular, no solo del salón, sino de toda la escuela! Combate al crimen y además de eso, ha sido la chica con mejor promedio durante estos dos años, superando a los promedios de los otros grupos

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué interesante! — El azabache mostró cierto interés en lo que ésta le comentaba sobre su amiga — Nunca había escuchado sobre una chica que combatiera el mal. ¿No es eso algo peligroso para una chica frágil y linda como ella?

Aquellas palabras causaron curiosidad en la rubia. ¿" Frágil y linda"? ¿A qué se refirió con eso? ¿Probablemente el físico y actitud de Videl llamaron la atención del joven Gohan?

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevamente les traigo una historia de Gohan y Videl. A decir verdad, tardé un poco para poder escribir una historia. Estuve sin computadora 3 meses, pero ya regresé. Espero disfruten esta nueva lectura y dejen sus reviews.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

—Bueno Iresa, ya debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer — Sonrió amablemente y se fue corriendo

La rubia sólo comenzó a reír y a pensar.

" _¿Por qué diría eso sobre Videl?"_ Se preguntaba a sí misma. Tenía tantas ganas de averiguar el por qué, sin embargo, a Videl parecía no agradarle mucho el joven Gohan.

—Será algo extraño. Sólo espero que Videl pueda llevarse con él; Igual y sucede algo más… — Continuó riendo y se fue a casa.

Mientras tanto Gohan…

—¿De verdad ésta niña combate el mal? — Suspiró un tanto preocupado — No sé si sea algo bueno o malo, después de todo es una chica — Continuó caminando mientras seguía pensando en la pelinegra — Creo la estoy subestimando, ni siquiera sé sus habilidades ni nada por el estilo… Si tan solo supiera que yo hago lo mismo, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? — Continuó haciéndose preguntas hasta llegar a su casa

Y al parecer sí, Videl había llamado la atención de Gohan. Quizá no en un sentido amoroso, pero le daba mucha curiosidad, quería saber más sobre ella. ¿Acaso el interés que tenía en ella pasaría a algo más? Dicen que las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas, quizá el amor llegaría pronto a Gohan. ¿Pero a Videl?...

Las horas pasaban y el día estaba por terminar.

Mientras tanto Videl, quien se encontraba en su casa, recibió una llamada por parte de su mejor amiga.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Iresa? Es raro que me marques… — Sonaba un poco confundida

—¡Tengo que contarte algo sobre el chico nuevo! — La rubia sonaba ansiosa, "¿Qué querrá contarme?" Se preguntaba la pelinegra.

—¿Gohan? No me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes que saber sobre él… Colgaré — La pelinegra sonaba más cortante de lo que ya era

—¡Videl! ¡Espera! Es que él dijo algo sobre ti. Al parecer está interesado en ti, dijo que eres una chica linda y frágil — Rio esperando a la reacción de su amiga

—¿Linda y frágil? ¿Yo? Ni siquiera me conoce, no puede decir que soy frágil… Que molesto es. — Su tono de voz cambió, al parecer sonaba molesta. ¿Pero por qué?

—¡Sólo dale una oportunidad de hablarle, vamos! Si no te agrada, ya no insistiré… — La rubia insistió hasta que logró convencerla — ¿Entonces si aceptarás?

—Bien… Lo intentaré el día de mañana — Suspiró exhausta y se despidió de la rubia para después irse a dormir

¿Será que Videl aceptará hablarle y relacionarse un poco más con él? Al amanecer, Gohan e Iresa se encontraban hablando mientras que Videl estaba en su casillero sacando sus libretas y demás

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué hoy no te acercas a Videl e intentas hablarle? — Lo miró fijamente — Quiero que socialice más, además, puedo notar que tienes un poco de interés en ella

Aquellas palabras hicieron que las mejillas del joven azabache se tornaran en un color carmesí, estaba un poco nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía si tener interés en ella era algo bueno o malo y tampoco sabía si su interés en ella era para algo amoroso.

—¿Interés en ella? ¿En qué sentido?... — El azabache estaba bastante sonrojado y nervioso, quizá porque era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Además, era la primera vez que se expresaba de ese modo acerca de una chica

—Ya sabes — La rubia miró pícaramente al azabache y comenzó a reír — Te gusta, ¿No es así?

—¡¿Qué?! No me gusta, no la conozco del todo… Sólo me parece interesante. — Sonrió levemente — Aun así, le hablaré.

El azabache entró al salón de clases acompañado de Iresa y decidieron acercarse a la pelinegra: Videl.

—¡Hola Videl! — La rubia la saludó con el mismo ánimo de siempre — Aquí está Gohan, lo traje para que los dos socialicen un poco más — Sonrió y rápidamente los dejó solos, para después soltar una pequeña risa.

— _"Pensé que estaba bromeando… Pero bien, le daré una oportunidad a este chico. Aunque el único que me agrada es Shapner"_ — _Pensó la pelinegra._

— Hola… — Dijo en un tono cortante.

— _"¿Será que ésta chica es pesada por el simple hecho de que combate el mal? ¿O está teniendo problemas? ¿O no soporta a los chicos? O, mejor dicho, ¿Me soportará?"_ — Se preguntaba a sí mismo — Hola Videl, Iresa me habló un poco sobre ti.

La pelinegra suspiró un poco exhausta y pensó: _"Iresa como siempre hablándole a la gente sobre mí. Soy muy popular pero cuando la gente intenta hablarme y me aburren, siempre se van por lo pesada que soy."_

—¿De verdad?, como siempre Iresa intentando ayudarme para hacer amigos… — Rio muy levemente.

¿Videl riendo? Eso era algo bastante raro puesto que Videl era una chica muy seria. ¿Será acaso que Gohan le hará conocer un lado suyo que desconoce?

El ver a la pelinegra reír causó que las mejillas del joven se tornaran en un color carmesí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso lucía tan linda que por eso se sonrojó?, ni el mismo sabía lo que ocurría.

 _"Quizá me atrae un poco… Quiero conocerla aún más."_ Se decía a sí mismo.

Siguieron conversando y a Videl le extrañaba un poco la actitud de éste, es decir, a pesar de que ella era un tanto cortante el seguía siendo amable y no parecía que fuera a retirarse y a dejar de hablarle. A Gohan le parecía bastante interesante la idea de llevarse con una chica de su edad que le gustaran las artes marciales y que, además, combatiera el mal.

—Bien…Iré a mi asiento, la clase está por comenzar. — La pelinegra se fue sin decir más y se sentó. — _"Bastante curioso, quizá sea de las pocas personas que llaman mi atención. Es raro, sólo por eso me da curiosidad"_ — Se decía a sí misma mientras lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Acaso te gustó? — Se acercó la rubia preguntando en un tono burlón — No le has quitado la mirada de encima — Rio levemente.

—¡No digas tonterías! Es de las pocas personas que no se fue ni actuó extraño debido a mi comportamiento… — Lucía un tanto confundida y molesta a la vez

—Eso es porque le gustas — Tomó del mentón a la pelinegra y le saco la lengua en un modo burlón — Ya lo notarás. — Sin más, la dejó en paz y tomo asiento.

—¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? Por favor, nos acabamos de conocer… Y aunque le gustara, no termina de agradarme del todo. — Decidió dejar de pensar en él y en las dudas que le metía su amiga y comenzó a estudiar, pues a pesar de que el ciclo escolar apenas había comenzado, la semana de exámenes estaba por acercarse.

… … …

Las semanas pasaban y rara vez Gohan y Videl hablaban. A Videl le molestaba un poco la actitud tan agradable de éste, pero no lo hacía notar mucho.

—No he podido sacarle mucha información… ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en mí? — Suspiró — Sigue siendo bastante sospechoso…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia del azabache que se aproximaba a ella.

—¡Hola Videl! ¿Estás lista para la semana de exámenes? Ya faltan unos cuantos días… — Rio levemente.

Al notar a Gohan, se asustó y se cayó de la silla, o más bien, casi se caía de la silla, ésta fue rescatada por el azabache, siendo tomada de la cintura para que no se cayera.

—¿Estás bien?... — La miró fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojó violentamente.

—S-Sí, gracias… — Al igual que el azabache, se sonrojó y se separó rápidamente. — _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me asusté y por qué me sonrojé? Debí haber estado tan distraída y me lo tomé por sorpresa…"_ — Suspiró y decidió retomar el tema. — ¿Qué decías?

—Que si estabas lista para la semana de exámenes… — El azabache lucía un poco apenado ya que no sabía el por qué reaccionó de ese modo. Quizá, como guerrero quería "salvarla".

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. — Nuevamente, lucía molesta, pero ahora sí había un motivo claro. — Tengo que seguir siendo la mejor.

 _"Ya veo, además de linda y fuerte es bastante dedicada y al parecer, inteligente…"_ —Pensó y sonrió levemente.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Siento la demora, no siempre me llega la suficiente creatividad para continuar el fic. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews y sus favs, ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

La semana de exámenes había empezado y la tensión y el estrés también. Se podía ver en la escuela a los grupos de alumnos estudiando para sus respectivos exámenes, algunos pidiendo ayuda a sus amigos, otros copiando apuntes para así estudiar. Y por otro lado se encontraba Videl estudiando a todas horas, en la escuela, en la hora de descanso, en su casa y en cualquier lugar que se pudiera. Videl es muy dedicada en cuanto a la escuela, destacaba por sus calificaciones perfectas. En cuanto a Gohan, él estaba ayudando a sus amigos a estudiar quienes no eran tan dedicados como éste. Iresa y Shapner estudiaban por su propia cuenta, pues no querían pedirle ayuda a Videl ni mucho menos "interrumpirla" en su estudio.

—¡Gracias Gohan! Estudiaré con los apuntes que me diste, quisiera mejorar mis calificaciones — Comentó uno de sus nuevos amigos

Todos estaban muy agradecidos con él puesto que no todos están dispuestos a ayudarte a estudiar ni mucho menos a darte sus propios apuntes.

—Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos y la gente dispuesta a ayudar a otros — Rio levemente y continúo sus estudios.

La rubia se encontraba cerca de ahí, por lo que pudo alcanzar a escuchar lo que éste dijo.

—Vaya, es todo lo contrario a Videl… La quiero mucho, pero ella es un tanto egoísta, engreída y orgullosa. — Suspiró y se fue — Dicen que los opuestos se atraen…

Y así continuaron durante los siguientes días.

Creo haber hecho muchos amigos, y eso me alegra. — Se decía a sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras de la escuela.

Se dirigió a su salón y entró para sentarse a lado de las ventanas. El mirar el atardecer lo tranquilizaba y le quitaba un poco el estrés. Las clases ya habían terminado pero el azabache decidió quedarse un rato más en la escuela

—Por fin un momento de tranquilidad…—Susurró y después soltó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la ventana

Y mientras tanto Videl, se encontraba estudiando cerca de las canchas de fútbol. No paraba de estudiar y eso era algo sorprendente para muchos. ¿Cómo es que no se cansaba, estresaba o aburría?

—¿Acaso esa chica de ahí es Videl? — Mientras miraba la ventana logró percatarse de ésta. — No se cansa de estudiar… — Suspiró exhausto y se levantó para ir afuera y acercársele

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cancha donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

—Hola Videl… ¿Qué haces? — La miró fijamente y sonrió como siempre

—Estoy estudiando, necesito salir bien en mis calificaciones — No prestó mucha atención y continuó estudiando

—Aún sin estudiar, tienes buen promedio. Ya deberías descansar… — Lucía un poco preocupado.

—Ya lo sé, pero no importa. — Siguió estudiando

—No tienes remedio… — Nuevamente volvió a suspirar — Me iré ya. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Sonrió y se dirigió a casa.

Los días pasaban y las cosas seguían igual. Los dos estudiaban aparte, la presión seguía y el estrés también. Todos deseaban que la época de exámenes acabara ya, puesto que en verdad era bastante pesado, sobre todo si eras flojo o te iba mal en la escuela.

—¡Agh, realmente estoy cansada! — La rubia gritó levemente mientras tallaba sus ojos — Ni siquiera he podido dormir bien… — Caminó por el pasillo, pero se estrelló con algo — ¿Mm?

—¿Iresa? ¿Estás bien? — Se había estrellado con Gohan, quien se encontraba sacando los cuadernos de su casillero.

—¿Gohan? — Se sonrojó un poco por lo que había sucedido — ¡Si estoy bien, muchas gracias! — Rio un tanto apenada — De hecho, quería hablar contigo…

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Iresa? — Lucía un poco confundido. ¿Para qué quería hablar con él? ¿Quizá necesitaba ayuda con alguna materia? Eso se preguntaba…

—Es solo que te has vuelto muy popular entre la gente del colegio, ¿No lo crees? — Sonrió pícaramente — He visto como todos te piden ayuda para estudiar… Eres todo lo contrario a Videl, ¿Sabías?

—¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Cada palabra que decía Iresa lo confundía aún más y más, y no es que fuera tonto, es sólo que no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo tales cosas

—Quisiera que ella fuera como tú, es decir, se aleja mucho de todos para poder estudiar aun cuando no lo necesita… Ella es bastante inteligente y, además, en momentos como este, no le gusta tener gente cerca… — Comenzó a caminar

—¿Ah sí? Realmente no me molesta, a mí me agrada que sea muy dedicada a la escuela. Poca gente se interesa tanto en la escuela como ella. — Sonrió levemente e igual comenzó a caminar — De verdad es especial… Estudia bastante, parece ser muy fuerte y no solo eso, sino que también combate el mal. — Se llevó las manos a la nuca y siguió caminando

—¿Eh? — Lucía un poco desconcertada

Al escuchar tales palabras le fue inevitable sonrojarse. A pesar de que Gohan sabía que ésta no era del todo perfecta, él seguía interesado en ella. ¿Acaso ya era amor lo que sentía por ésta? Sin duda Iresa estaba muy emocionada, y a su vez, quería preguntarle a Gohan qué era lo que sentía por ella.

—Cada vez dejas más claro que te interesas por ella… Pero ¿por qué? No lo logro entender — Se decía a sí misma mientras continuaba caminando — ¿Es acaso que no le importan sus defectos? ¿Tan cegado está o sólo son efectos del enamoramiento?...

* * *

Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews y sus favs.


	4. Chapter 4

Y la semana de exámenes había terminado y todo se encontraba tranquilo en la preparatoria Estrella Naranja, sin embargo, ahora venía otra preocupación: Las calificaciones.

Quizá a muchos les preocupaba bastante saber su calificación, a otros no, pero ese no era el caso de Videl, quien lucía ansiosa por querer saber los resultados, aunque, era algo bastante obvio que quedaría en primer lugar de la lista de mejores resultados de la escuela.

—¿Oye Gohan, no te preocupan las calificaciones? — Preguntaban algunos amigos de éste que se encontraban en el pasillo caminando

—En realidad no — Sonrió levemente y continuó caminando — Aun así, quiero revisar mis calificaciones

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta toparse con una gran multitud de gente viendo quiénes habían sido los que quedaron en la tabla de mejores promedios. Ahí también, se encontraban Videl e Iresa.

—¿Ya vieron quiénes están ahí? Son Videl e Iresa. Como siempre debió haber quedado en primer lugar e Iresa quién sabe… — Comentó uno de los amigos de Gohan

—Deberíamos acercarnos, ¿no creen? ¡Espero no haber reprobado! — Comentó otro más

 _"¿Cómo?, ¿Videl no quedó en primer lugar?, ¿No habrá sido un error?, ¿Quién quedó en primero?, no lo sé"_ Todo eso se podía escuchar proveniente de otros alumnos que estaban consultando las calificaciones, pero, ¿eso es posible? Videl no había quedado en lugar, entonces, ¿Quién lo hizo?

—¿Mmm? Revisaré mi nombre — Decía la pelinegra quien comenzó a buscar su nombre en la lista — 3er puesto Iresa… 2do puesto ¿V-Videl Satan? — Al leer tal cosa su rostro se tornó azul

¿Cómo era posible que Videl, la chica que siempre se la pasaba estudiando y que durante años obtuvo calificaciones perfectas y el puesto número uno, por primera vez en su vida alguien haya sido capaz de superarla?

—¡¿Qué dices?! — Preguntó asustada la rubia, amiga de ésta. — ¿Quién demonios logró el primer lugar?

—1er puesto… ¿Son Gohan? — Era inexplicable la expresión de la pelinegra. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar — ¿C-Cómo es posible?... — Su rostro cada vez se tornaba más azul, no podía creerlo, en verdad no podía creer que alguien más la haya superado sin haber tenido que estudiar bastante.

 _"Desde ahí, se convirtió en mi rival…"_

—Tsk. — Sin decir más, se fue del lugar estando bastante molesta. —¡No puedo creerlo! — Gritó — ¿Cómo es posible que él… Que el haya podido superarme?

El azabache, al ver tal reacción se preocupó y decidió acercarse a ver los resultados.

—¿Qué la habrá puesto así tan molesta?... — Comenzó a buscar entre los primeros lugares y fue ahí cuando se percató de lo que sucedía. — _"3er lugar Iresa, 2do lugar Videl y… 1er lugar Gohan."_ — Ya veo que la tiene tan molesta… — Sonrió muy levemente — Cada vez sé más sobre ella… — Se fue sin decir más

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado. Nadie podía creer que Videl haya quedado en segundo lugar, y mucho menos, que alguien que no era todavía tan popular en la escuela haya podido derrotarla.

Al llegar al salón, nadie decidió preguntarle nada a nadie. Videl lucía lo que le seguía de furiosa, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a Gohan. Si no lo toleraba del todo, ahora menos, ahora lo odiaba.

—Se ve que de verdad me odia… — Se decía a sí mismo el azabache mientras estaba leyendo un libro. — Puedo sentir su odio desenfrenado a través de su mirada

—¡No puedo superarlo! — La pelinegra dio un leve golpe a su banca y se recostó ahí — De algún modo lo superare… — Susurraba.

Sus compañeros se percataron del enojo y el ambiente se puso tenso.

—Vaya Gohan, en vez de que le agradaras, lograste que te odiara. Pero un sentimiento suyo hacía ti, es algo bueno, ¿no? — Dijo la rubia, quien se encontraba atrás de él.

—…— No dijo nada.

—Ya veo… — Se alejó y se fue, dejando ya en paz al azabache, quien no se encontraba del todo bien, o eso parecía.

—No lo hice por molestarla…— Piensa. — ¿Realmente le molesta? — Continuaba preguntándose a sí mismo

Los días pasaban y el odio de Videl hacia Gohan no se iba y probablemente no se iría.

—Tengo que esforzarme más, sí, no debo confiarme tanto. — Se decía a sí misma mientras se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del colegio, sin embargo, chocó con algo.

—¿Estás bien Videl? — Preguntaba el azabache

—¿De nuevo tú? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí sólo porque me superaste? — Continuó caminando

—No es eso — La jaló levemente y la besó con dulzura

—…— La pelinegra no supo cómo reaccionar

—Si vas a odiarme, que sea por un buen motivo… — Sonrió levemente — Me atraes Videl…

—Y-Yo…Y-Yo — Se sonrojó violentamente y se fue estando bastante enojada y avergonzada — ¿C-Cómo se atrevió? ¡Agh! — Se decía a sí misma — Maldición…

Las personas que estaban alrededor quedaron bastante impresionadas, probablemente, él haya sido el primer beso de Videl.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? — Las mejillas del azabache se tornaron en un color carmesí y soltó una pequeña risa — No tenía planeado hacerlo, creo lo hice inconscientemente… — Se fue

 _"Qué valor el de ese chico", "Que valiente", "Yo no me atrevería, aunque es muy linda"._ Era todo lo que se podía escuchar proveniente de la gente que estaba alrededor.

* * *

Quizá fue pronto para muchos, quizá para otros no jiji. Espero les haya gustado, porque yo lo amé. :) ¡Dejen sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasaban y parecía que el odio de Videl hacia Gohan había aumentado considerablemente. Le molestaba que lo mencionaran, le molestaba verlo, escucharlo y demás, pero, ¿por qué? Muchos decían que se sonrojaba levemente cada que lo mencionaban, ¿sería acaso que de cierto modo le atraía, pero no quería aceptarlo? ¿o porque acaso fue su primer beso y fue con alguien que le desagrada? Quizá ni ella misma se entendía

—Hola Videl, ya me enteré de lo que pasó con Gohan hace unos días — Le susurró al oído de la pelinegra

—¡Ya basta! — La pelinegra lucía bastante irritada

 _"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué cada vez que lo mencionan se me viene a la mente aquel beso?"_ Se preguntaba a sí misma.

 _"¿Y si me estoy enamorando de él y simplemente no lo quiero aceptar?"_ Al preguntarse eso le fue inevitable el sonrojarse de manera violenta.

—Tsk, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? — Bajo su cabeza intentando cubrir su rostro sonrojado

Durante esos días, Videl había estado evitando aún más a Gohan, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en aquel beso. Se preguntaba el por qué lo hizo, por qué había sucedido, si intentaba provocarla y confundirla o si en verdad se había fijado en ella.

—Tu mente está nublada por lo que hice, ¿cierto? — Susurró el azabache — ¿Será acaso que alteré el modo en cómo te sentías? — Sonrió levemente

Para el azabache era un tanto satisfactorio verla de ese modo, puesto que sabía que Videl no actuaba de ese modo y que, además, significaba que sí causó algo en ella después de ese beso y quizá era odio lo que causó; pero también pudo haber sido amor.

—Sólo déjame sola. — Tomó sus cosas y se levantó para después irse del salón, no le quería ni ver la cara.

—¡Videl! — La siguió para jalarla — No puedo dejarte sola porque… Me gustas, en verdad me gustas. — La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba

—¿Eh? — Al escuchar esas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso — ¿Qué tonterías dices? — Se molestó tanto y se dio la media vuelta para después irse

—¡Hey! — Nuevamente la jaló y la besó dulcemente — ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?... ¿Acaso te gusto y no lo quieres admitir? — Nuevamente la miró

—Ese no es tu problema… — Desvió la mirada — Iré a casa…

La pelinegra dio la vuelta y fue camino a casa. Durante la trayectoria nuevamente estaba pensando en el azabache: Gohan.

—No entiendo este sentimiento… — Suspiró — Es insoportable, pero a pesar de eso… Creo que me gusta. — Al decir eso, rápidamente su rostro se tornó de color azul y pensó en lo que había dicho — ¡¿QUÉ?! — ¿Q-Qué me sucede? — Continuó caminando

Mientras tanto Gohan…

—¿Obtendré pronto una respuesta de su parte?... — Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras estaba recostado en el pasto mirando al cielo

El tiempo comenzaba a darle respuestas a Videl, sin embargo, aún estaba asimilando la situación. No quería aceptar que se estaba interesando en Gohan, un chico que se le hacía insoportable pero que de algún modo causó algo en ella.

Al siguiente día, había clases y Videl estaba deseando no ver a Gohan para no recordar aquel beso. Al llegar a la escuela decidió sentarse junto a la ventana, así, se distraería con lo que había afuera y no pensando en otras cosas.

—¿Videl, ¿qué haces aquí? — Se acercó Shapner, el chico rubio que siempre se encontraba con Iresa.

—¡Es cierto! Nunca te habías sentado ahí, ¿qué sucede? Has estado más distante de lo normal — Sus amigos lucían preocupados por ella

—¿Uh? — Los observó para después soltar una pequeña risa — No tengo nada… Simplemente quiero sentir el viento y pensar en algunas cosas… Pero no es nada. — Sonrió muy levemente

—Bien, si tú lo dices — Su amiga rubia devolvió la sonrisa y decidió irse a su lugar junto con Shapner

—¿En verdad crees que Videl esté bien? Yo no lo creo — Le susurraba a su amiga

—Desde que sucedió lo de Gohan está así, ¿Tanto la alteró? — Nuevamente volteó a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba mirando a las afueras — Luce confundida, muy confundida…

Sus dos amigos estaban buscando un modo de "sacarle la información" para así poder ayudarla con sus problemas, pero conociéndola, nunca iba a ceder a dar la información, ni mucho menos, a ser ayudada. A Videl le desagradaba depender de la gente o recibir su ayuda: quizá ese era uno de sus puntos malos.

—Gohan… ¿Por qué me volviste a besar? — Pensaba mientras observaba a los demás estudiantes recorriendo el campus

Gohan al entrar al salón lo primero que hizo fue buscarla y al verla tan pensativa le llamó la atención.

—¿Estará pensando en mí? — Se preguntaba teniendo la esperanza de que así fuera — Quizá no deba molestarla…

Durante todo el día la pelinegra se la pasó sin hablar, lucía muy pensativa y confundida.

—Es mi rival, no me puede atraer… — Susurró — Me estoy volviendo loca, siento que no puedo controlarlo, y no logro asimilarlo todavía.

Al acabar las clases tomó sus cosas lo más rápido posible para poder irse a casa pronto, no quería que Gohan ni sus amigos la molestaran con sus preguntas. Y al llegar a casa tomó un cuaderno y lo primero que hizo fue dibujar… Dibujar el rostro de Gohan.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Arrancó la hoja y la hizo bola para después tirarla — ¿Debería decirle? ¿No será muy pronto o sospechoso? — Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama — Sólo quiero aclarar mis pensamientos y dejar de sentirme de este modo…

Después de varios días analizando la situación, estaba dispuesta a acercarse a Gohan y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al colegio lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo por los pasillos. Normalmente, cuando ésta llegaba a la escuela él estaba en su casillero sacando sus libros, pero esta vez no lo encontró.

—¿Dónde podrá estar?... — Continuó caminando y a lo lejos logró escuchar una voz femenina

 _"¡Tengamos una cita Gohan! Prometo que la pasaremos bien"._ Al escuchar tales palabras se sorprendió un poco porque durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca le habían pedido una cita

—¿Será que intentará olvidarme?... Quizá se cansó de mi actitud, pero hace unos días todo estaba bien — Decidió ocultarse y seguir escuchando la conversación

—¿U-Una cita? Eh, tengo cosas que hacer — Rio un tanto nervioso y rasco levemente su cabeza

—¡Por favor! ¡Sólo una cita! — Suplicaba la niña, cosa que molestó a la pelinegra

—No me dejas de otra… — Sonrió levemente — ¿A dónde se supone que iremos?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería? — La chica se pegó un poco a Gohan y se puso de puntas para besarlo

—D-Detente… — Alejó a la chica y la observó — Nos vemos en la salida… — El azabache no lucía muy feliz, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a ésta

—¿Quién demonios será esa chica?... — Se preguntaba a sí misma

* * *

¡Perdonen la demora! Aquí está el capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfruten mucho como yo. ¡Felices fiestas! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Videl comenzó a seguir a la chica y al llegar al salón de ésta, notó que ella era un poco menor que el azabache. En su mente se preguntaba por qué una niña menor lo habría invitado a salir, a decir verdad, ya no era tan común que las chicas invitaran a los chicos y menos si era una chica menor.

—Es algo extraño el modo en que me siento… — Se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra y decidió volver a su salón — ¿Qué debería hacer? — Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y tomó asiento

A lo lejos, Gohan estaba observándola y notó que ésta lucía un tanto "preocupada" lo cual hizo que éste comenzara a preguntarse el qué la tenía de ese modo. Últimamente era común verla de ese modo, tan pensativa.

—¿Debería acercármele a preguntarle qué le está pasando? — Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero, se detuvo. — No, no debería… Sé cómo va a reaccionar y, aunque las cosas estuvieran bien, ella no sería capaz de decirme qué le está sucediendo… — Suspiró — También tengo una cita con alguien que no conozco…

 _"¡Tengamos una cita Gohan! Prometo que la pasaremos bien" Esa frase no dejaba de rondar por la mente de la pelinegra._

¿Acaso estaba celosa? Lo más probable es que sí y no quería admitirlo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué me siento de este modo… Desde que lo conocí han sucedido cosas extrañas en mí, ¿pero por qué? — Después de preguntarse eso se sorprendió rápidamente — ¿D-De verdad lo amo?... — Se sonrojó.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y las clases estaban por terminar, pero, ¿qué haría Videl? ¿Acaso dejaría pasarlo por alto y continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido? Ni siquiera ella sabía, pero, lo único que sí sabía era que quería averiguar que se tenía en mente esa niña.

—¡Profesor! Me siento mal, ¿puedo irme a casa? — La pelinegra fingió sentirse mal, y como nunca faltaba ni se había ido por tales motivos, se le fue permitido el irse a casa

Sus amigos lucían un tanto extrañados, después de todo, sabían que era muy raro que Videl se sintiera mal y, sobretodo, que ésta se fuera por tales motivos.

—¿Qué te sucede Videl? — Se preguntó la rubia: Iresa. — De verdad que estás extraña — Susurró.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente a casa.

—No sé por qué demonios haré esto, pero la curiosidad me está matando.

Al llegar a casa, comenzó a buscar ropa que la hicieran lucir un tanto diferentes. ¿Qué era lo que se le había ocurrido?... Continuó buscando ropa, hasta que se decidió por un vestido rosa. Después, siguió buscando en uno de los tantos armarios que había en la mansión del millonario Mr. Satan, quien era padre de ésta.

—Me siento ridícula… — Comenzó a vestirse sin decir más.

Al terminar se observó en el espejo. Se había colocado el vestido rosa junto con unos pupilentes verdes y una peluca.

—Debo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. — Se sonrojó violentamente y nuevamente salió, esta vez, se dirigía hacia la escuela.

¿De verdad Videl planeaba espiarlos? Realmente sucedía algo raro con ella, pero quería saber cómo reaccionaría Gohan ante tal situación.

Llegó a la escuela justo a la hora de la salida. Se escondió entre los arbustos y esperó hasta que los dos jóvenes salieran para después comenzar a seguirlos.

 _"¡Gohan, ahí estás! Que alegría me da el saber que sí saldrás conmigo"_ Fue lo único que pudo escuchar por parte de la niña, pues estaba muy lejos y le era complicado el escuchar claramente la conversación.

La chica tomó el brazo de Gohan y, así comenzó a caminar hasta la cafetería a la que habían acordado. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Videl comenzó a seguirlos, aunque, la gente no se daba cuenta de que era ella ya que vestía con un vestido rosa (cosa que ella no usaba), pupilentes verdes y una peluca pelirroja. Ella decidió meterse en la cafetería de enfrente para poder observarlos sin verse muy obvia, sin embargo, escogió cerca de la ventana que daba justo de la mesa donde ellos estarían sentados.

Comenzó a observarlos discretamente mientras bebía un té, de ese modo, no se notaría tanto que su intención era mirarlos.

—Y dime Gohan, ¿te gusta alguien?

La chica quería saber más de él, ella estaba enamorada y tenía esperanzas de que algo podía suceder entre los dos. Por lo tanto, comenzó a preguntarle varias cosas, y él, por no ser grosero se las respondía. Después de estar bastante rato observándolos, notó que nada malo estaba sucediendo, así que pensó que estaba exagerando un poco.

—Gohan, yo… — La chica tomó al azabache del mentón y decidió acercar lentamente su rostro con el suyo

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta presión que siento en mi pecho? Siento como si estuviera sofocándome… — Se impactó tanto al ver esa escena.

El azabache no sabía qué hacer, pero, logró reaccionar y alejó a la chica.

—Lo siento, estoy enamorado de alguien más. — Desvió la mirada y enfocó su vista hacía la cafetería donde estaba Videl.

Videl sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio y continuó observando.

—Gracias por no besarla… — Susurró

—Hey… ¿Estás sola? — Se acercó un chico bastante apuesto hacia la "pelirroja"

—¡No estés molestando! — Lo ignoró por completo y al volver a fijar su mirada en Gohan notó que éste la estaba observando.

—¿Eh? — Se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada

—¿Videl?...

Rápidamente se levantó y apartó al chico para después irse de la cafetería. Gohan había sido la única persona en reconocerla, aún incluso con esa peluca y pupilentes, pudo reconocer su mirada y expresión.

—¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí y por qué estaría vestida de ese modo? — Pensó por un momento y comenzó a sonrojarse — ¿A-Acaso estaba aquí por mí? ¿Acaso estabas celosa, Videl Satan? Eres un poco boba, no podría fijarme en alguien que no seas tú…— Rápidamente se dibujó una cálida sonrisa en el rostro del joven azabache.

La chica sólo observaba a Gohan…

—Ya veo, así que sí está enamorado de alguien más — Cabizbaja, sonrió levemente y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — No puedo llorar por esto… — La chica limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó — Me iré ya, me quedó claro la situación — Dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue del lugar

El azabache se percató de la situación y se fue sin decir más.

—Que tonto fui, pero es la verdad, estoy enamorado de Videl y no creo que este sentimiento vaya a cambiar. — Sonrió y se dirigió a casa — Es tan celosa, que eso me hace muy feliz.

Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a su cama y continuó pensando en ella.

—Ahora estoy más que seguro que sólo te quiero a ti Videl. — Se decía a sí mismo mientras veía el cielo lleno de estrellas a través de la ventana. —El día en que las estrellas se alineen, es cuando por fin estaremos juntos. Mientras tanto, no dudes de mis sentimientos hacía ti, cariño. — Cerró los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Es el primer capítulo del año, espero que lo disfruten mucho, realmente me inspiré al escribir el capítulo. En lo personal, ha sido el que más me ha gustado escribir, espero que a ustedes también les guste. En plena madrugada me llegó la inspiración, en fin, espero que sea un año bueno para todos ustedes. También, agradezco a la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por compartir mis historias con ustedes ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

—Dije que no me importaba, pero, me puse celosa y lo seguí sólo para ver qué hacía… — Soltó un suspiro y llegó a casa para después recostarse.

Al recostarse continuaba pensando en lo que había visto, recordó el momento en que la chica había intentado besarlo, pero éste se alejó.

—¿Por qué te negaste?, ¿habrás pensando en mí? — Se preguntaba a sí misma y continuó cuestionándose hasta quedarse dormida

Al día siguiente había clases, sin embargo, Videl no quería ir debido a que se sentiría avergonzada si Gohan le dijera algo acerca de su cita, después de todo, sabía que pudo haberla reconocido. Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en Gohan.

—¡Maldición! ¿y si me dice algo? ¿qué haré?

Tan temprano y ya estaba angustiándose por algo que todavía no sucedía. Quizá y no le decía nada, ¿pero y si sí? Todo podría pasar y eso le preocupaba tanto que un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer gran parte de su cuerpo

—…— Se levantó y se miró en el espejo — Traía una mirada de decepción y angustia. — No sé qué decir sinceramente

Tomó una ducha para desestresarse, cosa que usualmente no hacía por las mañanas. La ducha caliente le vino bastante bien para relajarse un poco. Al salir del baño, se cambió y tomó sus cosas para después ir a clases.

—Espero no encontrármelo…

Caminó hasta la escuela y entró rápidamente a su salón, sin embargo, olvidó tomar las cosas de su casillero, por lo tanto, tuvo que regresar al pasillo y fue directo a su casillero, aunque, alguien la jaló rápidamente e impidió que ésta tomara sus cosas.

—Hey… Llevo días intentando hablarte, pero no te dejas

Ese chico era Barry, un chico rubio de ojos azules y que es bastante apuesto y popular entre las chicas. Al parecer está interesado en Videl y había estado buscando una oportunidad para hablarle, así que aprovechó el momento en que salió por sus cosas. Intentó invitarla a salir y coquetear un poco con ella, pero ésta se negó, cosa que hizo enfurecerlo debido a que ninguna chica se resistía ante él, todas caían a sus pies: excepto Videl.

De tan molesto que estaba, la jaló del brazo y la observaba fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban la furia que tenía, y en el fondo, se preguntaba por qué había sido rechazado. La pelinegra logró soltarse, no entendía cuál era su problema, simplemente no quería salir.

La tensión en el lugar cada vez aumentaba más, sin embargo, nadie podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo ya que éste la había jalado y llevado a un lugar un tanto "oculto", ¿pero por qué?, ¿acaso no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que le pidió una cita a Videl? ¿o acaso tenía algo más en mente? Era algo extraño debido a que éste siempre lo hacía en público sin temor a ser rechazado por ninguna chica.

—Que estúpido, querer atacar a una chica por el simple hecho de no querer salir contigo — Revisó su reloj — ¡Me has quitado bastante tiempo!

Rápidamente se acercó a la salida, pero nuevamente la jalaron y comenzaron a forcejear, a pesar de que Videl era fuerte, no podía liberarse de éste y, además, no podía causar daños en la escuela.

Gohan, quien se encontraba caminando por ahí de pura casualidad, logró escuchar las voces y rápidamente reconoció la de Videl. Se acercó para ver qué era lo que sucedía, puesto que no sonaba como una "conversación normal". Al acercarse pudo notar que estaban discutiendo, aunque no entendía por qué, ¿acaso eran amigos?, durante el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola nunca la había visto con él.

—… —

Se quedó observándolos por unos segundos hasta que volvió a ver cómo forcejeaban. Al darse cuenta de eso, se acercó rápidamente y tomó a Videl del brazo para después jalarla a hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? — Miró fijamente a Videl, ignorando por completo al otro chico.

Ésta sólo asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Estaba agradecida con Gohan, ya que, estando un hombre a su lado, éste ya no le haría nada. Por otra parte, estaba un poco avergonzada, ya que tuvo que "depender" de él para zafarse del rubio.

El chico rubio simplemente miró a Gohan y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después preguntarle: "¿Quién demonios eres tú?" La única respuesta que recibió por parte del azabache fue que dejara en paz a Videl, sino, la próxima vez las cosas terminarían de otro modo. De cierto modo, esas palabras hicieron sentir bien a Videl, ya que sabía que el chico del que se estaba enamorando la protegería.

—Déjala en paz. — Llevó a Videl a otra parte

Al parecer, a Videl ya se le había olvidado que estaba evitando a Gohan en caso de que éste le mencionara algo relacionado con la cita que tuvo con aquella chica.

—Videl… — La detuvo por un momento y la giro para verse fijamente a los ojos — Me dio tanta alegría verte en la cafetería — La jaló con delicadeza y le dio un fuerte abrazo

—¿Q-Q?... — Se quedó sin habla

Recordó lo que había sucedido y sintió como su corazón latía velozmente, sentía que se le saldría el corazón, y no solo eso, también podía sentir un fuerte calor en su rostro debido al sonrojo que tenía. _"¡Si me reconoció!"_ Era lo único que podía pensar en ese instante, nuevamente se sintió muy avergonzada. _"¿Qué estará pensando de mí?, ¿Acaso pensará que soy una loca acosadora o algo por el estilo?"_ Sentía que se iba a desmayar. En su mente se decía a sí misma que era sólo un sueño y que nada de esto estaba sucediendo, pero para su mala suerte, todo era verdad.

—Aunque no sé por qué te vestiste de ese modo, lucías muy linda Videl… — La miró fijamente y podía notar como Videl temblaba de nervios — Dime, ¿acaso estabas celosa y por eso me estuviste observando?

¡¿Qué?!, ¿tan obvia había sido?, ¿cómo demonios iba a negar tal cosa cuando era verdad? Videl es tan mala mintiendo, que se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

—¿Videl?...

—¿Yo, celosa? — Soltó una risa que se vio muy fingida — ¡Por favor, fue pura casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado!

—¿Y entonces la ropa que llevabas?

Rápidamente su rostro se tornó algo azul y su voz comenzaba a "temblar", nunca la habían puesto en un aprieto así.

—P-Pues, eh… — Fue interrumpida por otro abrazo

—Eres tan desconfiada. Yo sólo te quiero a ti… — Nuevamente se separó y la miró fijamente a los ojos para después darle un pequeño toque en la frente.

Las acciones de éste, sus besos, el toque de sus manos y su voz la hacían enamorarse aún más y más y más de él.

* * *

Siento que tardé un poco en actualizar, pero como sabrán, no siempre llega la imaginación. ¡Espero disfruten la lectura! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mí. 3


	8. Chapter 8

Se quedó sin decir nada, sólo sentía que iba a sufrir un sofoco debido al calor excesivo que estaba sintiendo por su sonrojo.

—…

 _"Siento que con esto podría vivir hasta la eternidad"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

—Regresemos a clases — La tomó de las manos y le sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre.

Videl se enamoró de éste por su forma de ser, pero ¿por qué lo odiaba al principio? Quizá fue amor a primera vista y no lo quería ver ni aceptar. Gohan llamaba la atención porque era atractivo, pero sobretodo, por esa alegría, humildad, inocencia y calidez que tanto lo caracterizaban. Parecía que un aura tan colorida siempre lo rodeaba, su sola presencia iluminaba a la gente que lo rodeaba.

—¡Antes de eso! — Se soltó y bajó levemente la mirada — Eh… ¿Por dónde empezar?

 _"Tengo que confesarme ya, no puedo con esta inquietud que siento…"_ — Pensó.

—Quizá yo… — Fue interrumpida por uno de los empleados de la escuela

—¿Qué hacen aquí dentro niños? ¿No deberían estar en clases? Salgan pronto — El señor tomó uno de los trapeadores y volvió a salir de la habitación

Videl se sintió un poco molesta por eso, pero, quizá esos segundos le fueron suficientes para pensar en el modo en que diría las cosas

—Bien, es hora de salir de aquí o nos regañarán — Nuevamente el azabache la tomó — Vamos…

Nuevamente lo detuvo y soltó un suspiro.

—Bien. ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Rápidamente le dio la espalda y cerró sus ojos, no quería ver qué era lo que iba a suceder ni mucho menos la reacción del contrario. Estaba bastante sonrojada y temblando de los nervios, nuevamente Gohan había logrado que se sintiera de un modo extraño. Por otro lado, el azabache estaba bastante impresionado, a pesar de que quería escuchar tales palabras, no creyó que las escucharía tan pronto. Rápidamente, una alegría inmensa invadió por completo al azabache, no podía creerlo. Se sonrojó de un modo violento y por un momento no supo que hacer, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla por detrás.

Deseaba tanto escuchar esas palabras saliendo de tu boca… — De cierto modo se acurrucó en ella y se mantuvo así unos cuantos segundos. — Te quiero Videl…

La pelinegra por fin podía estar en paz, se había quitado un peso de encima.

Volvieron al salón de clases, no sin antes ir al casillero de Videl a recoger sus cosas. Videl aún seguía algo avergonzada, por lo cual no quería tener mucho contacto con el azabache. No lograba asimilar la situación del todo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucederá con nosotros? ¿Acaso me pedirá que sea su novia o algo por el estilo? — Se preguntaba a sí misma, olvidándose que se encontraba en clases.

—Videl, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado actuando muy extraño, cosa que es poco común en ti — Preguntaba su amigo Shapner.

—Si te digo no me lo creerías, después te contaré — Continuó pérdida en sus pensamientos

El azabache se encontraba en la misma situación, realmente no sabía cómo empezar la relación, no sabía si invitarla a salir o simplemente pedirle que fuera su novia.

—¿Debería decirle a la hora de la salida?...

Suspiró y volteó para observarla. Era la primera vez que los dos sentían algo como eso: **La atracción, el amor, la desesperación.** Algo tan inesperado había sucedido en sus vidas, por lo tanto, el no saber qué hacer o el qué les esperaba; era común.

A la hora de la salida cada quien se fue por su lado y las cosas continuaron iguales unos cuantos días, sin embargo, cada que Videl llegaba a clases, la primera persona a la que saludaba era a Gohan, y en la salida era igual. Estos actos por parte de ésta comenzaron a llamar la atención en sus compañeros, sí saludaba y demás, pero que lo hiciera siempre con el azabache fue un tanto extraño para ellos.

 _"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan"_ Era lo único que pensaba durante clases.

El azabache se armó de suficiente valor y fue ahí cuando decidió invitarla a salir. _"Siento que, si no lo hago, las cosas terminarán y sólo se quedará en una confesión de amor…"_ fue lo que pensó antes de invitarla. La pelinegra estando bastante sorprendida, aceptó la cita y justo en ese instante, las cosas empezarían para estos dos. Aún no sabían que lo inesperado apenas estaba comenzando. Su historia de amor apenas dará inicio.

—Está bien, acepto salir contigo…

Fue lo único que dijo, estaba tan sonrojada y feliz.

 **Felicidad.**

—Aún no logro entender cómo es que una persona puede causarme tantas emociones a la vez… — Se decía a sí mismo.

Quizá era un lugar común para una cita, quizá para otros no. La llevó a uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban en Ciudad Satán, a pesar de que no era un lugar muy lujoso, estaba bastante lindo y decente. Fue ahí, la primera de muchas citas que tendrían.

Fue una cita tranquila, que les sirvió para convivir aún más. Sus personalidades eran opuestas, quizá como el agua y el aceite, sin embargo, éstas si podían mezclarse.

 **Felicidad.**

 **Seguridad.**

 **Tranquilidad.**

—Gracias por invitarme a salir… — Se sonrojó levemente y plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del azabache.

Éste simplemente sonrió, expresando toda la felicidad que tenía en su interior.

—Te quiero Videl…

Después de eso, la dejó en la entrada de su casa y se despidió de ella para ir a casa.

—…— Mr. Satán desde uno de los balcones de la casa sólo se encontraba observando la situación. —…— Regresó a la habitación un tanto molesto.

—¿Quién demonios es él?...

 **Celos.**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy! Cabe recalcar que me inspiré un poco en Junjou Romantica, sus OTS y sus episodios me inspiraron mucho para escribir este capítulo y el pasado. Espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo. ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Gracias a todos por su apoyo. 3


	9. Chapter 9

El hecho de ver a su única y preciada hija junto con un chico que éste no conocía lo hacía enfurecer. Lo peor es que ésta no le había comentado nada sobre la situación y eso lo hacía enfurecer todavía más. Su pequeña niña había crecido y por primera vez estaba bajo los efectos de los **celos.**

Realmente se encontraba molesto puesto que Videl siempre le contaba lo que sucedía, ellos eran mejores amigos. Videl nunca contó con una figura materna, por lo tanto, no conocía lo que era contar con papá y mamá; ni mucho menos sabía lo que se sentía tener una madre a quien confiarle cosas. Mr Satán tuvo que ocupar dos roles durante el crecimiento de su hija.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dicho nada?

 ** _Decepción._**

Siempre dicen que los mejores amigos son los padres, que son las únicas personas a las que podemos contarles todo y que siempre nos apoyarán, pero, hay ciertas cosas que no todos los jóvenes cuentan hoy en día por varios motivos, entre ellos, está la _desconfianza._

—¿No confía en mí acaso?

Parece que le afectó bastante, y había algo que lo molestaba mucho más que ver que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien: y eso era el chico con el que estaba saliendo. ¿Acaso Mr Satán permitiría que cualquier chico se le acerque a su adorada y única hija? ¡Por supuesto que no! Contrató a alguien tan rápido como pudo y mando a investigar al azabache.

Aquel chico tan inocente ni siquiera estaba enterado de que su padre los había visto y mucho menos de que habían mandado a que lo investigaran, ¿pero y si se enteraba?, ¿qué haría?, ¿lo confrontaría, acaso?

 **Inseguridad.**

Como todo padre celoso, lo mandó a investigar, quería saber quién era, a qué se dedicaba, dónde vivía, de dónde lo conoció. Deseaba lo mejor para su hija y si consideraba que no era un buen chico para ella, se encargaría de sacarlo del ruedo.

—Necesito datos de ese mocoso, incluso fotos de las cosas que hace.

Pasaron los días y las cosas seguían iguales. Gohan seguía frecuentando a Videl después de clases y nada había cambiado al respecto.

Las citas intensificaron los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. La atracción cada vez era más, las ganas de estar juntos aumentaban día con día, pero, todavía era muy pronto para comenzar la relación.

 _"Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que Gohan y yo empezamos a salir y siento que no podré querer a nadie más como lo quiero a él."_

A pesar de que era pronto, se veía a ella misma a lado de Gohan como si fueran una linda pareja, pero, en el fondo estaba preocupada por su padre. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto? ¿Realmente aceptaría a Gohan?

—¿Cómo podré decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien?...

 _"¡Videl! ¡No puedes salir con cualquier chico! Mi querida hija no puede salir con un chico más débil que yo. Cualquier chico que desee estar a tu lado tendrá que demostrarme que es digno de tu amor, y no solo eso, también tendrá que demostrar que es más fuerte que yo."_

Soltó un suspiro.

—No hay hombre más fuerte que papá, pero, Gohan es digno de mi amor… O eso creo.

Por otro lado, los investigadores habían estado siguiéndolos y tomándoles fotos. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si Mr. Satán, Videl y los investigadores se dieran cuenta de que el azabache oculta el poder abismal que posee? ¿Lo dejarían estar al lado de Videl o acaso eso haría que el padre de ésta lo aborreciera más?

Pensó por unos segundos y tomó una decisión. Había decidido que esperaría a que formalizaran su relación, y, entonces invitaría a Gohan a su casa.

Fue a casa y su padre estaba ahí, sentado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es ese chico con el que estabas la vez pasada? ¿Acaso es tu novio?

Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos cómo responder. Si decía que estaban saliendo quizá él haría hasta lo imposible sólo para separarlos, pero, si ella lo quiere y él la quiere: ¿Cuál es el problema?

No era vergüenza la que sentía. Era miedo. Miedo a la reacción de su padre.

—Padre… Él y yo estamos saliendo. — Se sonrojó por completo.

—¡Entonces es tu novio!

¿Qué? ¿Estaban saliendo? ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo ese chiquillo podría estar saliendo con una belleza como Videl? Tampoco podía aceptarlo. Lucía como un niño común y corriente, débil y feo.

—No puedes salir con él. Se ve que es un debilucho y que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti y de nuestro dinero. ¡No puedo permitirlo! — Agregó—

Ella se molestó, ¿cómo podía su padre hablar así de él sin siquiera conocerlo? No iba a permitirlo. Confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que no estaba detrás de ella por su dinero, es más, él ya estaba enamorado de ella aun sin saber que es hija de Mr. Satán.

—No te vuelvas a expresar así de él. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Se impresionó un poco al ver la reacción de su hija. Nunca antes le había respondido de ese modo. Habían tenido discusiones, pero, ella nunca le había dado una mala contestación: hasta ahora.

Estaba tan molesta. ¿Cómo podía expresarse de ese modo? ¡Gohan era una belleza de persona como para que dijeran esas cosas sobre él!

Aquella escena había causado en Mr. Satán más rabia. Quería más y más información sobre él. ¿Acaso valdría tanto la pena como dice Videl? No lo sabría hasta ver la información que habían obtenido sus empleados.

* * *

 _—Aquí tenemos unas cuantas fotos sobre el chico._

Habían pasado unas semanas y Mr. Satán había organizado una junta con los investigadores que había contratado. Quería ver qué información tenían sobre él.

—¿Y bien?

Los investigadores dejaron un sobre sobre el escritorio.

—Aquí están las fotos que le tomamos.

Abrió el sobre y sacó las fotos que se encontraban dentro. Notó que iba en la misma escuela y salón que Videl. También, había fotos de él en el salón de clases, cuando iba a casa, entrenando, de su familia y demás. Pero, había algo extraño: ¿Un chico que volaba por los cielos para regresar a casa? Fue algo que llamó la atención en Mr. Satán.

—Acaso… ¿Está volando por los cielos?

—Así es señor. Emprendía el vuelo para ir a casa o para ir a la escuela.

—Qué extraño…

Las fotos de Gohan entrenando también fueron motivo para alarmar aún más a Mr. Satán. A simple vista, él lucía como un chico delgado y para nada musculoso. Ni mucho menos fuerte. El modo en que éste entrenaba era algo extraño: bastante veloz, golpes fulminantes que a cualquiera dejarían en k.o, volaban por los cielos… _¿Quién demonios era él y por qué está saliendo con Videl?_ Pensó.

—Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto… — ¿Tienen su nombre?

—Así es. Se llama Son Gohan.

¿Qué estará planeando?

* * *

 _¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en actualizar: sufrí un bloqueo y no supe cómo continuar. Como sabrán, escribí un OS TrunksxMarron, y, fue bastante extraño porque tenía inspiración para el OS pero no para este fic. Siento mucho la tardanza. Espero disfruten del capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs!_

 _En mi profile están los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente. Por si gustan revisar._

 _¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos!_

 _Pd: Me llegó la inspiración mientras escuchaba a Bad Bunny… (Bastante extraño)._


	10. Chapter 10

Había sido un día normal. Gohan se encontraba de lo más tranquilo caminando en la calle cuando se percató que unos hombres venían siguiéndolo, pero, no le tomó importancia. ¿Y si estaba exagerando? De cualquier modo, no le importaba porque tenía cómo defenderse y eso no era ningún problema, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que quizá había llamado la atención por su comportamiento, o tal vez lo vieron volar por los cielos, y, escapar de ese modo no era algo conveniente, así que, se detuvo.

—¿Qué desean? — Dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver

—Mr. Satán quiere verte

¿Mr. Satán? ¿Quién era él? Había olvidado la existencia de éste, pero, eso no era lo importante… ¿Qué quería de Gohan? ¿Para qué?

No opuso resistencia y fue llevado a su casa.

Ni él ni los señores dijeron nada durante el recorrido.

Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver la casa. «¿Qué hacemos en casa de Videl?» Pensó. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero, después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de las cosas. ¡Mr. Satán era el padre de Videl! Aunque, lo que no entendía era por qué quería verlo, ¿acaso Videl le comentó a su padre?, ¿se enteró accidentalmente y quería saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? No podía comprenderlo.

—¿Q-Qué hacemos en la casa de Videl? ¿Para qué me quiere Mr. Satán?

—Quiere hablar contigo sobre ella…

Le abrieron la puerta del auto y lo llevaron a la oficina de éste.

Tragó saliva y observó a los señores. ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía? Era un miedo terrible el que sentía. Quizá, no tenía un ki muy alto a comparación del suyo, pero, el saber que el padre de Videl quería verlo le erizaba la piel.

—Aquí está Son Gohan, señor.

Los dejaron ahí, a los dos, a solas.

—Disculpe se…

Fue interrumpido antes de que terminara su frase.

—¿Eres tú el chico que está saliendo con mi hermosa hija?

Un frío escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba invadido por el miedo: tanto, que, se quedó sin que decir. No era nada de malo el que estuviesen saliendo, sin embargo, ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿A caso Videl le comentó algo? Pero, de ser así, le hubiese dicho algo al respecto.

—Sólo somos amigos señor…

—¡Los amigos no se besan la mejilla de un modo tan cariñoso! — Objetó.

 _"¿Acaso nos vio aquella vez que vine a dejarla?" Se preguntó._

—Estamos saliendo, pero no somos novios. Por mientras somos amigos… — Suspiró.

—¿Y cómo se atreven a salir sin mi consentimiento?

Estaba bastante molesto. Bastante era poco para describir cuán enojado estaba.

Quería separarlos a como diera lugar. No iba a permitir que un chiquillo como él le respondiera de ese modo, y mucho menos, que estuviera con su hija. No consideraba a ninguno merecedor del amor de Videl.

El ambiente se tornó aún más tenso de lo que ya era. Un silencio incómodo invadió toda la habitación. Hasta que Gohan rompió el silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—No puedo permitir que un niño como tú salga con alguien como mi hija. Hermosa, guapa, inteligente… ¿Tú? ¿Tú qué tienes para ofrecerle a mi hija?

¡Qué terco era! Pensó. No la quería para esposa, ni siquiera eran novios oficiales. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su enojo?

—Ya le dije que su hija y yo no somos pareja… Además, ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad.

—Y no te la daré. Eres un niño débil. ¿Qué harás el día en que quieran atacarlos? Además, Videl es todavía muy joven para estar con muchachos tontos como tú.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía del coraje que tenía. Quería demostrar lo fuerte que era para que, así, él pudiera entender que Videl estaba más que segura a su lado. Sentía impotencia. Más que eso.

Nuevamente suspiró, intentando controlarse.

—Deme una oportunidad. Le demostraré que soy un buen partido para su hija…

Se levantó y golpeó el escritorio.

—¡He dicho que no muchachito tonto! No voy a permitir que cualquiera venga a decirme que está saliendo con mi hija.

El comportamiento de Gohan exacerbaba el mal genio de Mr. Satán.

—Seré claro. Aléjate de Videl o las cosas irán mal para ti.

¡Era un hombre muy poderoso! Creía que con esa última frase pondría fin a todo. Como siempre hacía. Acostumbrado a intimidar a cualquiera que se acercara a su hija, acostumbrado a amenazar con su poder económico. ¿Qué cosa no podría hacer? Podía mandar hombres a que le dieran un pequeño susto a los niños, o quizá los alejaba con dinero. Tal vez.

—Por favor…

—Ah, ¿no vas a entender? — _"Que persistente es este chico."_ — Pensó. — Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Tomó asiento y lo observó fijamente por unos segundos.

—Aléjate de ella o la mandaré a otro país.

El desdén por parte de Mr. Satán era muy notorio. No lo quería, no lo iba a aceptar, ni permitir, ni nada.

—¿Cómo que mandarla a otro país? — Lucía alterado.

—Así es, ¿o quieres que lo haga contigo?

Esta última pregunta lo desconcertó por completo. ¿Cómo que con él?

—Tengo dos opciones para ti. — Decía mientras jugaba con una pluma bastante costosa. Incluso brillaba por los finos diamantes que tenía en el interior. — Una de ella es mandar a Videl al extranjero, y, la otra, que tú te vayas al extranjero por dos años y me demuestres que eres digno de su amor.

¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos llegaba sólo para alejar a alguien de su hija? ¡Qué persona más obsesiva y manipuladora!

Tragó saliva y lo pensó por un momento. _"¿Cómo es posible que diga cosas como esas? Y si la manda a ella, ¿regresará?"._ No tardó mucho cuando ya tenía una respuesta.

—Me iré yo. — Contestó con todo el dolor del mundo.

El solo imaginarse dos años sin ella era desgarrador. Era doloroso para él, pero, si quería estar con ella estaba dispuesto a callarle la boca a su propio padre.

Mr. Satán sólo sonrió cínicamente y se levantó.

—¡Bien! Yo te contactaré y te diré a qué país y cuándo te irás. Estaba pensando que tal vez podías irte a Europa, ¿o quizá América? — _"Mientras más lejos mejor."_

Verlo tan feliz lo hacía enfurecer. Quería tomarlo por los cabellos y golpearlo sin parar, pero no, no era algo decente ni bueno. Así que cambió su mentalidad y pensó que le serviría de algo, pero a su vez lo afectaría.

—¿Podré despedirme de Videl?

—No puedes decirle absolutamente nada. De lo contrario, haré que te quedes allá o perjudicaré a tu persona. — Sonrió con intención de meterle miedo. — Eso sí, te daré un último fin de semana con ella. Actuarás de lo más normal posible, como siempre has hecho.

— _Que maldito…_

—Te contactaré en dos días a lo mucho, Son Gohan. — Dijo Mr. Satán con desdén.

Gohan se fue de la oficina sin decir más. Era la primera vez que quería llorar: no de tristeza, sino de coraje. Eran muchos sentimientos a la vez, muchos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza.

— _¿Cómo irme sin siquiera despedirme? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Que soy un maldito acaso? Joder…_

* * *

 _Y… ¡Listo! Muchas gracias por leer. Una escena como esta era la que tanto quería meter en la historia. Fue por eso que metí a Mr. Satán. ¡Espero disfruten la lectura! Ya es hora de que el cinismo, la maldad y demás invadan temporalmente la lectura. Siento mucho la tardanza. Tuve exámenes, me quedé leyendo para ganar más inspiración y así poder darles un buen capítulo._

 _Por cierto, he creado mi propia página de Facebook. Estaré publicando cosas relacionadas a "Lo Inesperado" y los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente para que estén atentos. También publico ciertas cosas que hago además de escribir. ¡Espero puedan apoyarme con un like y a la lectura con un review! Les mando muchos saludos. Adiós._

 _Link de la página:_ **NaanisQ/**


	11. Chapter 11

Había estado pensando toda la noche sobre qué haría. Sabía que no era algo bueno, pero que si le decía a Videl la metería en un problema, y, quizá, no podrían estar juntos nunca más. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su familia.

—¡Gohan! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? He estado preguntándote que si quieres cenar — Decía Milk un tanto molesta

—Eh, sí. ¡Quiero cenar por favor! — Rio levemente y se sentó en la mesa

—¿Qué pasa Gohan? Has estado muy callado… — Dijo Goku mientras comía sin parar

No sabía qué responder o qué pretexto sacar. No quería decir que se iría del país ni mucho menos el por qué. No quería preocupar a sus padres, pero, al parecer eso era lo que estaba causando.

—Nada, es que he estado pensando en algo. No es importante — Evadió la pregunta como pudo y empezó a comer

Sus padres en el fondo sabían que había algo que lo estaba preocupando. Aunque no lo dijera, sabían que su hijo no se comportaba de ese modo. No lo iban a presionar, de ese modo, menos diría que estaba sucediéndole. Tenía sus razones para no comentarlo con ellos.

Terminó la cena, lavó los trastes y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaba ahí, en cama, sentado mientras pensaba en la situación. Nuevamente estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía a su hermano menor en su regazo pasándole la mano enfrente de la cara por la mirada perdida que tenía.

—¿Hermano? — Estaba algo confundido.

Gohan se terminó percatando de la presencia de su hermano y dudó en si debería contarle lo que le sucedía

—Goten…

Soltó un suspiro y el cuarto quedó en total silencio por un par de minutos.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? — Era una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo no confiar en su hermano? — Quizá me vaya del país. — Comentó.

—¿Qué? ¿Papá y mamá lo saben? — Lo gritó, pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano del mayor.

—¡Sh! Mamá y papá no lo saben todavía. No es seguro… No digas nada por favor. — Quitó la mano para dejarlo hablar

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿acaso es de la escuela?

No sabía qué responderle. ¿Estaba bien si decía que todo esto era producto de los celos enfermizos del padre de la chica con la que estaba saliendo?

—Te lo diré luego. Hay alguien más con quien debo consultarlo… — Acarició su cabello y lo recostó en su cama. — Deberías dormir, es tarde.

Se recostó en su propia cama y fue a dormir. Cosa que le costó mucho. Los pensamientos lo invadían.

Y al amanecer, lo primero que hizo fue visitar al señor Piccolo. Aunque no fueran de la misma sangre, él era como su padre; lo cuidó, lo entrenó, lo apoyó y demás.

—Buenos días señor Piccolo.

Se impresionó por tan inesperada visita, además de que era muy temprano para ello.

—¡Gohan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

A él si le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Era una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente.

—¿Sabe? No sé qué hacer, por eso vine a verlo.

No era cuestión de inteligencia el que pudiera resolver este problema, ¿o sí?

Piccolo estaba algo desconcertado. Él pensaba que debía comentarle a Videl lo que sucedía, pero Gohan pensaba que no debía hacerlo puesto que la metería en un problema mayor y las cosas entre ellos tendría fin. Lo cual era cierto.

Era la primera vez que entraba en un conflicto como ese. ¿Debía escapar con Videl? ¿o quizá debía irse a estudiar? ¿o dejar que ella se fuera? ¡Vaya lío!

El simple hecho de pensar en ello lo hacía pensar en que las cosas serían mejor para ella si no se hubiesen conocido.

—Deberás decidir por ti solo…

Dejaron de un lado la conversación y decidieron entrenar un poco para así olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo. Cosa que funcionó.

No estaba nada mal eso de entrenar y deshacerse del estrés.

Y una vez terminado el entrenamiento volvió a casa y se duchó. Lo pensó mucho pero mucho tiempo, y, había decidido que se iría del país. Con todo el dolor del mundo: terminó cediendo. No quería involucrar a Videl en un problema mayor, ni que se la llevaran a otro lado y le sucediera algo. Prefería ser él el que sufriera las consecuencias, así que, terminó decidiéndolo. Sólo para no involucrarla. Y quizá era malo, pero fuera cual fuera su decisión, las cosas iban a resultar mal. Le dolía el simple hecho de que no la vería, que pensaría mal de él por haberse ido, que tal vez no la quería, que la abandonó.

Era doloroso, desgarrador, triste, decepcionante.

— _Perdóname Videl…_

La decisión ya estaba hecha. Aceptaría irse.

Diría a sus padres que viajará por motivos escolares. Abandonaría a su familia, su colegio, sus amigos, y, sobre todo a ella.

— _Vas a odiarme y no te culpo. Perdón Videl, perdón._

Le molestaba admitir que, sí, sí estaba siendo manipulado con facilidad, pero no es necesario volver a repetir el por qué.

Fue a su habitación y estaba pensando en llamarla, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedaba pensando en ella, pero no pasaba a más.

—Maldición, pensar en ella hace que me duela más, y más, y más. — Susurró levemente — Más que cualquier herida que he tenido. — Agregó.

— _Sólo espero puedas perdonarme, o que encuentres a alguien más y me olvides por completo._

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Es algo triste, pero lo considero necesario. Creo es algo que nunca he escrito en un fic; eso de tener que sufrir un poco por la distancia, la duda y demás. ¡Espero lo disfruten! No todo en esta vida es felicidad jaja. Saludoss. (Por cierto, fue un capítulo corto porque me quedé sin inspiración de un momento a otro, lol.)_


	12. Chapter 12

Pasó su último fin de semana a lado de ella. Era muy doloroso para él el tener que despedirse por un largo tiempo de ella. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que se fuera? ¿Al regresar las cosas cambiarían por completo? ¿Tendría otra pareja? ¿O quizá él encontraría el verdadero amor a lado de alguien más?

—Es hora de irme Videl… — Besó levemente sus labios rosados — Será mejor que entres a casa, podrían regañarte.

Al verla entrar a la casa pudo notar la presencia de Mr. Satán, quien se encontraba en el balcón observando tal escena. Simplemente sonrió con cinismo y se metió a su habitación. Dio la vuelta y cerró los puños para después notar que el paisaje empezaba a verse borroso; rompería en llanto.

— _Maldición…_

Se dirigió a casa y preparó sus maletas. El día de partir había llegado.

Tomó una pequeña siesta cuando la alarma interrumpió. El amanecer había llegado y su hora de irse también. Se quedó de ver en cierto lugar con Mr. Satán, entonces, después de eso, se dirigieron al Aeropuerto. Su destino era Inglaterra.

Abordó y entonces ahí las cosas cambiaron. Gohan había dejado de ir a la escuela de la noche a la mañana, cosa que era muy poco común. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pero, había alguien en especial que estaba más que preocupada: Videl. Dejó de ir sin decir nada, eso le preocupó bastante. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Se preguntaba ella…

La vida en Inglaterra se le estaba complicando un poco. Entró a una escuela bastante popular y buena, pero, ¿por qué? Compartía la habitación con otro chico, y, además de eso, tenía que hablar el inglés y había una diferencia de horario a la cual tenía que acostumbrarse ya.

Sin duda extrañaba la vida en Japón, a su familia y a ella, pero si quería estar a su lado, debía estudiar ahí para callarle la boca a Mr. Satán.

Videl… Videl había pensado cosas terribles. Había pensado que Gohan tuvo un accidente, o quizá lo secuestraron, enfermó o murió. Le aterraba pensar en la última opción, pero, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía como para ir a preguntarle a su familia.

Y al ver que ya habían sido meses desde la última vez que lo vio, pensó que se mudó y no le dijo nada al respecto; cosa que la entristeció.

—¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y no sabía nada de Gohan, pero debía continuar con su vida.

Gohan estaba de cierto modo disfrutando y a la vez sufriendo. Le gustaba la idea de estudiar en otro país, en una escuela prestigiosa, pero, por otra parte, le entristecía no estar cerca de su familia, de sus amigos y de Videl. Había sido algo muy duro para él el hecho de tener que estar lejos de la gente que quería, no sabía cuándo volvería y eso le preocupaba más, pero, si quería regresar pronto tendría que esforzarse mucho para poder volver a verlos.

Había conocido gente nueva, gente que logró ocupar un lugar en su corazón. La gente de esa escuela era muy amable, respetuosa, tenía dinero, y muchas cosas más buenas. Pero había alguien en especial que quería ocupar un lugar mayor, y esa era Kokoa, una compañera de clases de Gohan. Era una chica bastante linda, amigable y popular entre los niños, no había alguien que se le resistiera, o eso creía antes de conocer a Gohan, quien era el único chico que no mostraba tal interés en ella, sólo la quería como una amiga. Realmente no tenía el más mínimo interés en alguien de por ahí, sólo quería acabar pronto y regresar a Japón, donde se encontraba Videl.

Lo estaba logrando. Era el mejor de la clase, su promedio era el más alto de toda la generación, exentaba las materias: sacaba diez en todas las materias sin problema alguno. Quizá regresaría en uno o dos años, sólo quería que fuera lo más pronto posible.

—Debo continuar de este modo para volverla a ver…

La extrañaba demasiado, pero en todo ese tiempo no hizo absolutamente nada para contactarla, sólo pensaba en ella, pero, ningún mensaje, llamada o rastro suyo.

…

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Gohan? — Se preguntaban entre sí los compañeros de clase

—Ni idea, desapareció de la nada… ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?

El ánimo de Videl decayó considerablemente, sus calificaciones habían bajado e incluso había considerado el cambiar de escuela. Quería irse de esa escuela, sólo le recordaba a Gohan; la única persona que logró cambiarla, y eso le entristecía bastante.

Incluso sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse. No era nada común lo de las calificaciones, sin embargo, lo de su actitud era algo común en ella —siempre se mostraba amargada ante todos— así que eso no les preocupaba, pero a Shapner y a Iresa sí. Y las cosas continuaron así por un año más…

Había sido un año ya desde que dejaron de saber de Gohan. Nuevamente la vida de Videl había vuelto a ser la misma: gris, aburrida, monótona. Aunque ella decía ya estar bien, era falso, se podía ver a través de sus ojos, los cuales expresaban dolor, tristeza, decepción, desesperación. Sus calificaciones habían mejorado ya, pero su estado de humor no. Cosa que también notó án y lo hizo sentir mal.

—Perdóname Videl… — Pensó. — Pero no dejaré que cualquier niño esté contigo.

Sentía un poco de remordimiento al ver así a su hija. En el fondo sabía que las cosas serían de este modo, pero no pensó que la depresión de su hija durara tanto, cosa que lo angustiaba más y más día con día. Pensaba en contactar a Gohan, pero, el daño ya estaba hecho. También planeaba en decirle a su hija, pero, eso causaría un problema mayor; esas son las consecuencias cuando no quieres ver feliz a tu hija, o quizá, cuando tu amor es egoísta.

…

—¡Gohan! — Se escuchó un fuerte grito a lo lejos

—¡Mamá! — Rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su madre

Así es, después de un año, Gohan regresó. Estaba tan feliz de estar de regreso en Japón, y sobre todo, porque ya estaba con su familia; quienes lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Te extrañé tanto

—¡Papá!

La familia Son se encontraba bastante feliz de tener a su hijo mayor devuelta. Había sido un completo infierno para Milk, el no tener cerca a Gohan le hacía siempre estar preocupada, pero a su vez, alegre, alegre de que pudiera estar en otro país estudiando.

—Cuéntanos cómo te fue…

Camino a casa fue relatando lo sucedido. Se había hecho de grandes amigos, en especial, de su compañero de habitación. También, contó lo bien que le había ido: sus buenas calificaciones, la experiencia de vivir y estudiar en otro país, el conocer nuevas personas. Aunque, contó algo sobre una chica que había conocido: Kokoa. Con algo de pena, les dijo a sus padres que salió por un tiempo con esa chica, ya que, le insistía bastante y no tuvo opción.

El motivo por el cual aceptó salir con ella fue para intentar olvidar a Videl. Sabía que una vez que regresara las cosas cambiarían por completo, no volverían a ser lo que una vez fueron.

—Videl… — Pensó su nombre y una fuerte lluvia se soltó.


	13. Chapter 13

Otra triste temporada había llegado.

Aquella tarde era un día lluvioso. Llovía con furia, que la brisa se sentía agitada.

Videl estaba tranquilamente caminando por una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad. Pero en su interior, no estaba del todo tranquila. La voz de Gohan sonaba en su cabeza, la perseguía día y noche, tanto, que deseaba que la brisa soplara para que su voz pudiera apagarse.

—¿Videl?

La vio a lo lejos caminando. Quería acercarse a ella, pero no sabía cómo, ni mucho menos qué le diría y cómo le explicaría lo sucedido.

—Videl…

Escuchó su voz. ¿Gohan? ¿Era la voz de Gohan o acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Volteó lentamente y ahí estaba él, parado, enfrente de ella. Rápidamente la vista se nubló y empezó a llorar. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Su corazón seguía apretujándose en ese instante. Eran tantos sentimientos a la vez. Estaba enojada, triste, feliz, impresionada. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberse sin avisar regresara y le hablara como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Tienes una apariencia ligeramente diferente… — Se dijo a sí mismo. — Quiero hablar contigo…

—¿De qué demonios quieres hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Se alejó del lugar y se fue rápidamente.

—Quiero recordar como regresar a ese tiempo… — Susurró — Acaso _¿Te conocí un día?..._

Se fue llorando. No podía creerlo, Gohan había vuelto, pero ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella. Le alegraba saber que regresó, le entristecía que no se hubiera despedido de ella y que durante ese tiempo él no le haya dicho absolutamente nada y lo que le molestaba es que haya regresado como si nada.

—¡Videl! — Corrió para alcanzarla, pero fue imposible

— _Adiós Gohan…_

Ya lo sabía, ya lo veía venir. Sabía que las cosas iban a resultar mal, pero, no iba a permitir que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Si iban a terminar, al menos que fuera de un buen modo. Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, pero, quizá no era el momento adecuado.

Por el momento no quiso regresar a la escuela. Sabía que se toparía a Videl y a sus compañeros, que estarían cuestionándolo, y, quizá, la situación empeoraría. Así que dejó que las cosas se enfriaran más, aunque ya estaba más que frío.

Después de lo sucedido, la puerta de su corazón era totalmente distinta a la anterior. Y ahora que sabía que estaba bien quería tener el valor suficiente para superarlo y rehacer su vida.

Y los meses pasaban y pasaban y las cosas seguían sin cambiar.

Cada que quería hablar con ella algo aparecía para arruinarle todas las oportunidades. Mientras tanto, Videl se decía a sí misma que debió de haber pasado de largo a través de ese camino.

Ahora el invierno había llegado y era tan triste ver la nieve caer mientras caminaban por senderos distintos.

…

Un día normal, como cualquier otro, decidió esperarla fuera de la escuela. Ya estaba harto de no poder encontrar una oportunidad para poder aclararle todas las cosas.

—Si me echo encima al padre de Videl, no me interesa… Ya no me interesa lo que pase con los demás mientras ella y yo podamos estar juntos.

Una vez que el timbre tocó, salió de la escuela y alguien la jaló y la llevó a un lugar un tanto aislado.

—¡…!

—Soy yo, escúchame por favor. Si no quieres decir nada una vez que diga lo que sucedió, está bien, pero quiero aclarar todo esto. — El rostro de Gohan era un rostro totalmente diferente al que ella conocía. Su rostro expresaba seriedad en su máxima expresión.

Ella sólo lo observó y lo pensó un poco, pero, terminó cediendo y escuchó atentamente cada una de las cosas que Gohan tenía para decirle.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ni te despediste de mí?

—Lo siento… Todo ocurrió tan de repente. — Empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió, incluyendo la amenaza que Mr. Satán le había hecho. — Eso fue todo lo que pasó…

¿Qué? ¿Su padre había llegado tan lejos? ¿Tan egoísta era que prefirió ver a su hija sufrir antes que verla feliz con alguien que quiere y que la quiere? No podía creerlo, estaba en shock.

—¿M-Mi padre ocasionó todo esto?... ¿Sólo para alejarte de mí? — Estaba paralizada del impacto. Sabía que su padre era de ese modo, pero no que podía llegar tan pero tan lejos.

—Lo siento Videl, no quería meterte en un problema mayor… — Tenía que estar en Inglaterra durante dos años, pero, mi desesperación por verte era tanta, que, me esforcé por acabar en un año y volver a Japón.

—¿Y por qué nunca me contactaste?

—Quería hacerlo, pero terminaba arrepintiéndome. Si lo hacía me dolería aún más el no tenerte cerca.

 _«_ _Una vez que te percatas de este sentimiento, es imparable_ _» Refiriéndose al amor._

—Aun así, creo que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas… No hasta que no le ponga un alto a mi padre.

La besó, así de repente.

—Lo siento… — La tomó del mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos — _Te amo Videl Satán._

Aquellas palabras fueron las que le dieron el valor suficiente para poder enfrentar a su padre. Estaba harta de que le arruinaras las citas, y más ahora que le arruinó por completo la relación con Gohan.

—Por un tiempo pensé que era mejor cambiarme de escuela. No quería volverte a ver; estaba tan molesta y decepcionada… Pero, terminaste haciendo esto por amor. _También te amo…_

Sonrieron levemente.

—Ya es hora de ponerle un alto a mi papá.

 _«_ _Tenía temor de colapsar. Pensaba que no lo volvería a ver_ _»_

* * *

 _Sin duda, el mejor capítulo que he escrito junto con el anterior. Es la primera que escribo algo de este tipo, no sé, algo como «triste». Quedé muy contenta y satisfecha con estos capítulos. ¡Espero los disfruten tanto como yo! Ah, y, además, es la primera vez que escribo dos capítulos en un mismo día. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Pd: El final del fic se aproxima._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
